Mistmancy
Mistmancy Mistmancy is a practice of magic in the Misty Hollow. Because of the region’s heavy magical aura, and the geographic bowl-shape which keeps weather trapped inside to create heavily fogs. It is not known when mistmancy came to flower in the region, however it is regarded as a practice as old as the region itself. What plays into mistmancy is an amalgamation of the Old Ways within the region. Long ago, when the Ixusus was a part of modern day Storm’s Crag before it sank into the sea, paganism was rampant in the Misty Hollow and the Fold, being one of the only shelters for the practice in a nation of persecution. The practice similar to the pandaren’s mistweaving, but it is not meant to have the same benevolent intent to heal, although it can be used in a similar way. In the birthing of the Misty Hollow came the rumors of Crones that laid mists down in the basin to protect it from attackers. All mistmancers follow and worship the Crones and trace their abilities back to them. Whether or not the rumors are true, these mancers use a combination of blood magic and druidic control over nature to manipulate these mists. The mists can be used to heal, but can also choke and suffocate their opponent, slow them down, and other negative effects by infusing the substance with toxins. Mistmancers are born from the idea of pleasing the Crones, either by giving a sacrifice to them, or learning the art. Either works, and can be used in combination. Through these methods, the art is learned and mastered. By way of sacrifice, a student can sacrifice something: blood, an animal, a family member to the Crones to please them. This method is a quick way to obtain power over the mists, and in fact, is the most powerful method. However, sacrifices must kept being made in order to sustain this power. Because of this, yearly ‘festivals’ of power have been established, where people can be chosen to see the Crones and become their chosen ones; they never come back, but citizens believes this wholly works to help sustain the areas defenses. The second way is much less violent. It is more druidic in philosophy in contrast and takes years to learn and develop control over the magical fog in the Misty Hollow. It requires meditation and the sense of becoming a living, breathing part of the mists themselves. It is not as strong as its blood magic counterpart, but it is more consistent, but it still requires being a chosen mage or druid by way of the Crones. Not everyone may control the mists. Some known spells are disabling the enemy in terms of vision and using toxins within the mists. Whole armies have been disabled because of this method of magic. Other things they can do is heal with the mists, and there is a form of stealth they can use if shrouded in mists (a likely case if they are in the Misty Hollow) is to evaporate into the mists themselves. Lifelong Commitment Those who devote themselves to the Crones are sentenced to service for life. When one leaves this service, the Crones eventually get their revenge, but when is always unknown. It can range from several days, to years, to decades. Role in the Misty Hollow The Mistmancers are classified as a rogue faction and do not follow any Order of the Raven guides or rulings. While many citizens and pagans in the Misty Hollow find them to ultimately be a force of good with a gruesome lesson that to gain anything, one must be willing to sacrifice some. Mistmancers do look to curate the Misty Hollow, however, what they see as ‘good’ or ‘evil’ is highly dependant on what the Crones deem a benefit or a threat, so allegiance can be volatile. They have come to the viscounty’s defense in the past and were largely loyal to House Auber, the long time rulers of the area. Currently, they are at war with the remnants of the Grey Hand and House of Graveshire, as Nicholas Graveshire doubly eliminated the Aubers and he is Seneschal to the Order of the Raven. Known Mistmancers The Mistmancers are an incredibly secretive group. They are difficult to locate. The only public mistmancer at the moment is Riley Seabrook.Category:Storm's Crag Category:Magic Category:Classes Category:Organizations